xanversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kyravelle
The Kingdom of Kyravelle is the primary setting for the Unnamed Story. Its position central to the Continent means that it must be passed through to reach the surrounding countries, earning it the nickname the Road to All Nations. History Originally a collection of lesser provinces in constant struggle with themselves and the surrounding kingdoms, the land that would be Kyravelle was united in the year 508 PC under the banner of House Forstat. A family known as both forthright and singularly deadly, the Forstats were sovereign lords of the seaside province of Amaranthe, successful both in establishing trust and trade with the notoriously treacherous Malvaries, and in defending themselves from all attempted incursion into their lands. When the threat from all sides loomed, the House of Forstat stepped forward, offering their resources and skill in warfare in return for the loyalty of the other lords. When the ongoing threat intensified, the lords were quick to oblige, pooling their resources in preparation for invasion. The Treaty of the Roses In 507 PC, House Forstat was led in battle and negotiation by Rosalie Augustine Forstat d'Mariere, herself already an accomplished warrior by her eighteenth year, and her husband, exiled imperial knight Renee d'Mariere. After the assassination of her husband, Augustine made history by crossing the then-forbidden wasteland border of Alderon, in search of an arrangement with the notorious barbarian warrior race. The unknowingly pregnant warrior earned favor with parcels of fertile land, weapons and shows of prowess in combat against the tribe, in return for their support in her campaign to unite the provinces. The matriarchal Alderans were impressed by her courage and leadership, and agreed to help secure the unguarded borders, in return for official ownership of their lands, and an honored position in the court that would be. Augustine agreed, setting the groundwork for what would become the Treaty of the Roses the following year. With the Alderan forces at their backs, the Forstat clan rallied the lesser lords and established the country as a kingdom, their combined force successfully repelling the encroaching armies of their neighbors. Augustine became its first ruler, appointing the Alderans as protectors of the Crown with the signing of the Treaty of the Roses in 509 PC. The Treaty took its name from the title gifted to the Forstats: the Crown of Roses, Augustine herself known in Alderon as the Silver Rose. The Alderan people in the form of the Bariykatcha (their word for "bulwark") went on serve the House of Forstat until the foundation of the Order of Adavarion in 1211 PC. The Naming of Kyravelle A seldom-referenced presence in the history of Kyravelle is that of Renee Kyrav d'Mariere, Augustine's husband and a prominent general in the Forstat military. A former imperial knight, Kyrav was a member of the dishonored d'Mariere family, a notoriously unpopular branch of the Corvite Imperial House. He was a rare non-magiborn born to a clan of sorcerers, and therefore held little status, set apart from his more exuberant cousins by singular martial skill and an utterly unflappable demeanor. His outspoken opposition to his family's less than savory dealings got him exiled from the House, a punishment he was only too happy to take. He traveled through the southern provinces offering his martial knowledge and skill as a commander, and found few challenges to suit his skillset--until in 506PC, when he met Augustine Forstat. At only sixteen, she bested the much more powerful knight in single combat, a fact which earned his immediate admiration. The two became close, and when Augustine set out to unify the provinces, he was the first to lead under her command. His death came a year or so into the unification attempt, when assassins targeted him under the assumption that he was the rebel leader, and not his wife. Though he managed to kill three of four assassins, he suffered mortal injury, and died shortly thereafter. His death marked the turning-point in the unification. The country was named Kyravelle in honor of his preferred name, which meant 'unyielding'. "Kyravelle" was also a nickname Kyrav and his men used for Augustine, in reference to her own immovable nature. The Malvarian Conflict In the year 512 PC, with the groundwork set by the Forstat family, the Malvary Isles were now involved friendly commerce with the south for the first time. Though the trade agreement between Amaranthe and the main island of Oredes was mutually beneficial and sorely needed on both sides, the decision to do business with the Isles without prior consent made the newly-formed country a powerful enemy: the Empire of Corva. The Malvaries were understood to be independent, but Corva was quick to assert ownership, insisting that their own commercial agreements had left the island chain deeply indebted to the Empire. The amount of the troubled principality's debt had essentially rendered it Corvite property. Negotiations were initiated, and promptly scuttled when the Empire failed to recognize the King's sovereignty, accusing the Crown of playing at nobility she had no right to claim. This was just the beginning of tensions between the Kingdom and the Empire, and it left the state of the Malvaries in question, with Corva making its hostile position clear. Though the Empire had little interest in Kyravelle, it fully intended to keep the Malvaries, and its navy--well-staffed and better equipped--would not hesitate to fire on Kyravellan trade ships caught straying into Malvarian waters. It was at this time that the Malvarian prince made his own appeal. He offered to swear fealty to the Crown, promising a bounty of silks, crafts, and most importantly, the services of his shipwrights, to be delivered over time in return for protection from Corva. Knowing that the loyalty of a prince would give her rule more legitimacy, the King accepted. Corva was outraged.The deal was viewed as underhanded and disrespectful, and whispers of war began to echo back from the borders. In response, the King dispatched her Alderan retinue to the Corvite capital of Elysia Major, escorting trunks containing a fortune in gold and precious stones. A king's ransom, with which Kyravelle paid the Malvarian debt out of existence. Corva reluctantly ceased hostilities, but warned that the slight would not be forgotten. The Malvaries were made a Kyravellan protectorate, their people permitted to emigrate, and the bankrupt prince resignedly swore his alliegance to the King, cementing the sovereignty, and ensuring future trouble with Corva. Expansion and the Winter Unification Fresh from the victory in the Malvaries, the Crown recognized both its own developing power and how valuable trade truly was. With the borders at this point ending at the edge of the central nine provinces, Kyravelle owned the coast and the heartland, but those four lords who had not thrown in their hats with Augustine remained separate. Recognizing the importance of unity to securing trade routes, and further, deciding the lack of loyalty was a slight, Augustine declared war on the outer provinces. Bound by the Treaty of the Roses, all the might of the warlike Alderan tribes fell upon the northernmost provinces of Tyral and Montpar, while the King's military marched on the nearer Artense, and Havishath, on the border of Corva. Immigrant Malvarians were recruited into the militia to repay their debt to the Kingdom, and greatly bolstered the Alderan numbers along the seaboard. The first three provinces, having only militias and smaller armies, quickly fell to the collective force of the Kingdom and its allies. The campaign against them, called the Winter Unification, was brief and appropriately brutal. Beleaguered and overwhelmed troops traded sides, joining the King's militia in hopes of ending the conflict, to spare themselves and their loved ones further bloodshed. The lords who did not surrender were quickly eradicated, and those soldiers who took the most land were rewarded with the now vacant titles in return for their fealty, and the promise of their skill in future endeavors. By the spring of 513, all but Havishath had been reclaimed. The Massacre at Havishath The remaining province's lord realized his chances and, backed into a corner, wasted no time in crossing the established borders into Corva, seeking imperial aid. The Empire was not expected to intervene, as their policies had always been unobstructive and disinterested in outside conflict, but with the wound from the Malvarian Conflict still fresh, the Emperor was all too ready to strike a blow to the overly ambitious Kyravelle. Though the Crown troops numbered in the hundred-thousands, the Corvite navy more than matched it, and with renewed hostilities on the horizon, Kyravelle was introduced to an all-new threat from their northern neighbor: an army of sorcerers. A military force ten thousand strong, those who stepped onto the field bore both weapon and deadly arcane craft unfamiliar even to the magic-wielding Alderans. The first and only skirmish between the Crown and the Empire ended poorly. Though vastly outnumbered, the Corvite force made quick work of the King's forces. Out of twenty thousand men that crossed the border of Havishath that day, half of them had to be carried back out, many dead or horribly maimed by unknown magics and weapons the likes of which had never been seen in the Kingdom. The response from the Empire was cold and brief: Kyravelle could have its other provinces, but Havishath was now a protected locale, and considered to be part of the Empire. Any Crown-sent foot crossing its border would invite the wrath of all the gods down upon them. The King begrudgingly accepted defeat, the borders of Havishath became the borders of Corva, and the brief and vicious expansion war ended as it had began: in an instant. The Threat of Magic Prior to the conflict with Corva, magic in the provinces had been viewed in similar perspective to having two different colored eyes or being left-dominant--little more than an anomaly that marked the bearer as "other" but not wrong. Kyravelle had been too occupied with trade agreements and the securing of its borders to fear its largely passive magical population. The Massacre of Havishath changed that, having introduced the Kyravellan population to a frightening truth: magic could be dangerous, and enough magic-wielders could decimate any army. Until that point, magic had been little more than a diversion, used by those who had it for convenience or amusement, and often to the delight of their mortal compatriots. Healers were not considered magical, being some of the only people versed in matters of the body. Those with unobstructive gifts often went unnoticed entirely, even to their own families. However, with the bodies of those defeated at Havishath returning to their provinces, accompanied by stories of magic gone wrong, the uneducated people began to turn on their Gifted neighbors. The conflicts were settled mundanely enough with fists as opposed to fireballs, but public concern continued to build all the same, and answers were sought. To avoid a panic, the King began making gestures to address the issues which, at the time, were almost nonexistent. Simple laws were instituted restricting the use of magic to things deemed gainful or harmless, with guidelines detailing what was not permitted. Additions to these laws indicated that the targeting of so-called magiborn--the newly-created term for people of magical heritage--would be treated the same as any violent crime, as they remained citizens of Kyravelle. Having followed the King's word so far to good result, the people accepted this readily enough, and the matter was considered settled. As the years went on, conflict remained at a minimum as Kyravelle worked at building itself into a world power. By the time Prince Andrian Renee took the throne from his mother in 543, the carnage of Havishath had been reduced to little more than a scary story--but the magiborn population continued to rise, and with the Corvite discovery of aether, the dangers magic posed had only just begun to come to light. Georgraphy Kyravelle is comprised of twelve united provinces, with the seat of power resting in the southeastern province of Amaranthe. Each province remains a separate entity pledged to the Crown. As such, its people are classified by their respective provinces. Each province is governed by a ruling lord, either entitled to the land by birth, or awarded the position due to great and loyal service to the Crown. Provinces The major provinces are divided into two categories: the outer provinces, near the borders of Corva and Fortana, and the inner provinces, those clustered around the central province of Amaranthe. Known Provinces: * Lourne (north, outer), held by Ser Lourne of House Lourne Pengate * Moreth (northwest, outer), held by the House of Lyon; * Roden (northeast, outer), ownership unknown * Amaranthe (south, central), held by the Royal House of Forstat The names of the original provinces have been maintained since the country was founded, with a few notable exceptions. After the Winter Unification, the outlier provinces of Artense and Montpar were turned over to newly-created lords, with Montpar becoming Moreth and Artense becoming Lourne. As the House of Tyral surrendered, they maintained their claim, though the province was renamed Roden when the original ruling house fell out of favor. Land and Landmarks The majority of Kyravelle is open field, with the outer provinces largely farmland, skirted by impenetrable tangles of forest. The Kyravellan lower class consists almost entirely of farmers, with merchants and craftsmen found in abundance towards the inner provinces. Separating the outer provinces from the inner ones is the Tiledal Mountain Range, an extension of the Corvite Black Pall. Notoriously plagued by bandits, its frozen peaks inhabited by the hostile Tara'kei Gesh, the only safe passage is found through Skyward Pass. The access suffers seasonal rock slides and avalanches, making passage difficult for merchants traveling north from the Coast. The villages stationed on either side offer shelter to those passing through, both to prevent travelers from angering the Geshena, and to benefit from their purses. Governance Kyravelle is the largest single kingdom on the Continent, boasting more landmass than the Corva and Caspaine combined. Since its foundation, Kyravelle has been a monarchy, with its provinces governed by a panel of lords, answering to the King. The current monarch is HRM Tarrant Varnoll Lanenbane, thirty-second King of Kyravelle. He has been known throughout his rule for his continuously poor health and increasingly strict policies on magical law. To date, he is the longest-lived ruler, destroying King Augustine's record of 34 years by 15. Though married for the last forty years, the union produced no heirs, and he has publicly declined to select one. His impending death brings the threat of civil war as the provincial lords battle over the rightful order of succession. Law & Order Beneath the King, the lords of the twelve provinces keep order in their respective lands, their men serving as the city guard and patrolling the roads with the help of the royal military. Mundane disputes in the towns and villages are handled by their respective administrators, with larger disputes brought before city magistrates. Conflicts and ongoing problems of perceived crime or wrongdoing are brought before the lord's court and addressed or otherwise ruled upon, often with the input of local administrators. Disputes of land and ownership between lords are brought before the council proper, and barring that, presented to the King for final decision. His Majesty's Seneschal is empowered to pass judgment in his absence. Violations of magical law, originally addressed alongside other issues, now fall beneath the jurisdiction of the Temple. The Temple-funded Order of Adavarion maintains a kingdom-wide presence in order to moderate the observance of these laws, interceding in situations where rogue magic-use has become a threat. Demographics Physical Characteristics The people of Kyravelle vary wildly in appearance, with the main similarity being the prevalence of light-color eyes and fine blonde or brown hair that is usually straight. Dark hair is infrequently represented but not uncommon, mostly present in those with Corvite heritage. The average height in Kyravelle is 5'9-5'10" for men, and 5'2"-5'4" for women. The consistently moderate climate means that the average complexion ranges from pale to ruddy, the skin type more like to burn than darken in the sun. Those living in the outer provinces are more likely to tan and freckle due to the warmer climate found in the north. Due to the number of foreign nationals living in Kyravelle, people of mixed race are common. Ginger hair and a more golden complexion are prevalent near the southeast coast, where Malvarian settlement and trade is commonplace. Features owing to Alderan heritage are rare, being more common in Aurora Province, where the Bariykatcha was stationed for several centuries. Coiled, textured hair and a medium complexion are the most common of the passed-down features, with the Alderans' signature scarlet eyes almost never appearing. Features attributed to Fortana, Caspaine and Riverenbeck are almost entirely absent. Language The major written and spoken language is Crowne, which is spoken in every part of Kyravelle. Due to the multicultural nature of the kingdom, other languages such as Malvarian and Caspaini are represented along the coasts and borders. The spoken form of Crowne varies from province to province, with Standard Crowne spoken on the coast and inner provinces. Differences of rank are often signified by accent, with those of noble birth or privilege presenting a softer, more eloquent pronunciation than the harsh and drawling form used in the outer farming provinces. Proper pronunciation of vowels is broad, with a handful of softened or silent consonants. Settlements closer to Caspaine are known for a lilting, sing-songing inflection and pronunciation characteristic of the rhotic Caspaini language. Similar features are also observed in the outer provinces, where the normally-silent R is pronounced, creating a harsh drawl. The population has varied literacy level, with those in middle-class families or higher often educated and lower peasants left without. The Temple has made gestures in recent years to institute literacy programs for those hoping to study the Canticles, a service offered in return for whatever tithe can be given. Religion See Also: Religion in the Unnamed Story The major religion in Kyravelle is the Path of Divine Revelation, which teaches worship of a god known widely as the Architect, or the Greatfather, the creator of all things, and his son or Heir, Soleris Atir, god of the sun. The religious text associated with this religion is referred to as the Divinian Canon, with major sections including a collection of social and behavioral guidelines called the Deferent Canticles. At the center of this religion is the Temple of Divine Revelation, which is charged not only with the teaching and moral guiding of the population towards the gods, but the moderation of magic. Traditional Divinian teachings are distinctly antimagi in opinion, with a theme of the power of magic to corrupt and cause harm prevalent in most versions. The symbol of the Temple is traditionally the Seal of Soleris, a sun-like sigil worn on jewelry, embroidered into tapestries and livery, and engraved into prayer shrines, which line the major roads in Kyravelle. These unmanned markers offer traveling clerics and pilgrims a place to confess as they go, or make offerings to their patron deities. Economy Currency Kyravellan currency consists four denominations of coin: the Sol, the luna, the iona, and the astra. All currency names are both singular and plural. * Sol: a one-ounce pressed gold coin, embossed with the symbol of the sun. The value of a Sol is equivalent to an ounce of gold, with six Sol being the price of a horse, fifteen the price of a house, and fifty the yearly wage of most guardsmen. The S in Sol is always capitalized. * Luna: A half-ounce pressed silver coin, embossed with a nondescript crescent. One luna is 2 iona, and 10 luna is 1 Sol. * Iona: A rarely-seen bronze piece with half the value of one luna. An older piece of currency, its value has dropped enough that they are rarely circulated, except in the Malvaries. * Astra: A quarter-ounce copper coin, embossed with the shape of a four-point star. 10 astra is 1 luna, and 100 astra is 1 Sol. Kyravellan currency is accepted in most of the Continental market, with the exclusion of Corva, whose currency is distinctly more valuable. Fortana, which has no market economy at all, also does not recognize it. Commerce and Travel Made up predominately of rich farmland, Kyravelle is a world leader in the production of grain and produce, as well as the prime intermediary between the Malvaries and the rest of the Continent. Its dominant position in the southeast corner of the Continent makes it central to most trade routes as well as to continental travel. As such, the roads of Kyravelle support the traffic of hundreds of thousands of people per year, among their numbers clerics, pilgrims, merchants, traders, knights, and of course, soldiers of fortune. Tariffs on traded goods pay for their maintenance and guard, though the latter has been in decline in recent years. Malvarian merchants pay a substantially lower fee to travel through Kyravelle thanks to the Auroran Accord, which established trade with Oredes. Those electing not to pay risk the dangers of the unguarded back roads and countryside. Citizens and travelers crossing provincial borders pass through checkpoints, guarded by the Order of Adavarion, in order to restrict the passage of contraband and criminal forces between the provinces. It is at these checkpoints that travel tolls are collected, to be turned over to the royal treasury and in turn placed back into funding and maintenance for the outposts. Members of the Temple clergy and the royal court are exempt from these fees, with ruling lords and their men receiving exemption in return for military support in the surrounding areas. Travel for Kyravellan citizens is relatively open, with restrictions applied mostly to foreigners, and to those transporting goods. Various forms and licenses are required to transport goods across provincial borders, in order to prevent smuggling or the transportation of magic-users. Licensed mages are permitted to pass through with their license in hand, with unlicensed magic-users forbidden from crossing unless in the company of commissioned Temple officers. Social Issues In modern-day Kyravelle, the largest ongoing conflicts are those to do with the high mortality rates of travelers, and the rising intolerance toward magiborn. As the laws and restrictions on the Gifted population multiply, more and more resources are put toward the regulation of magic, which inevitably limits the resources available for the protection of the roads. Knights trained to hunt mages are better funded and more skilled than standard guards, with their focus largely applied towards their task and only that. While the border checkpoints in general are manned by Temple knights, particularly in the inner provinces, their presence deters only those criminals attempting to cross into borders. The roads remain only fractionally guarded,by those city guards who can be spared. In the outer provinces of Moreth and Lourne, the ruling lords' marshals personally see to the protection of the roads, but their efforts do little to lessen the violence visited upon travelers moving inland from the Malvaries or south from Fortana. Discrimination and violence against magiborn are common issues, despite the laws against these acts applying to the entire population. Those of known Gifted stock can suffer random acts of violence, and even licensed mages might be refused service or even housing. The city guard applies the laws variously, often dependent upon personal feelings regarding the people involved. It is a problem in desperate need of address. Noteworthy Kyravellans * R.L. Rainer * Milady Category:The Unnamed Story Category:Locations (UNS)